Russell
"Good morning, deranged maniac!" -unnamed Happy Dream employee Russell Seager is a character and the protagonist from End Roll. A boy lacking in emotion, but his personality seems to change with the Guilt Level. He is involved in a experiment called Happy Dream. Having a pleasant dream after injecting a medicine by the same name. Appearance Russel has a golden yellow hair that reaches behind his neck and has dull blue eyes. He is seen wearing white long sleeves and a red vest to top it off with black shorts to serve as his bottoms. He has the same appearance as the Informant. Personality Russell, as stated on his character balloon, is lacking in emotion. He is seen changing facial expressions when fighting the bosses of the game. Later on, as you progress your way to the game, Russell will begin to convey his feelings by writing it in his diary located inside his house, even though you never actually see him doing so within the game. The contents will change each day, and as you earn more guilt, Russell's diary entries will be filled with regrets; finally able to regain his emotions after he lost them. You can also see his balloon description changing through the game, as you win Guilt Level. Relationships Tabasa Russell sees Tabasa as the big brother he never had. During the first day of the Happy Dream, Tabasa asks Russell to come with him in the woods to look for Gardenia's missing hair ornament; thus, resulting for the encounter of the first boss, The Witnessing One. Tabasa is the first character that you can add into your party during battles. Gardenia With Gardenia's outgoing and friendly personality, plus the fact that they're the only characters in the game who shares the same age, it didn't take too long for Russell to befriend Gardenia. In the second day of the Happy Dream, Gardenia tags Russell along to help her look for a round frying pan, they ask the informant for a place to locate such equipment, thus ending up into a new location: Sad Birthday, along with the encounter of the second boss, The Lamenting One. Skills Squat - MP 2 Heals 15 HP. Obtained when Russell levels up to LV 2. Sadness - MP 3 Reduces all enemies' ATK. Obtained when going through the second day of Happy Dream. (Gardenia) Anger - MP 10 Raises ATK of all allies. Obtained when going through the third day of Happy Dream. (Cody and Dogma) Red Eye - MP 5 Small non-elemental damage, makes foe unsure. Obtained when Russell overworks a kelpie in one of the seaside hotels. Consolation - MP 3 Cures one member of status ailments, non-fainted. Doubt - MP 10 Raises DEF of all allies. Obtained when going through the fourth day of Happy Dream. (Kantera) Strike Hard - MP 8 Medium non-elemental damage to one enemy. Fear - MP 8 Makes one enemy Falter with high likelihood. Obtained when Russell levels up to LV 20. Pity - MP 8 Revives one fainted member. Skill is obtainable when Red compass is used to open the Blood world. Bloodlust - MP 12 Obtained while fighting the Toxic Beast on the sixth day of Happy Dream.